


Symphony No. 3

by Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)



Series: Wynter Olympics [4]
Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: Just some Wynter Olympics fluff





	Symphony No. 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejabberwocki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejabberwocki/gifts).



“You have the adoption papers with you?” Romana asked, adjusting the volume on her headset before putting her phone in her pocket and pushing her suitcase along. 

“I haven’t taken them out of my bag since we got them,” Irving told her. 

He had considered driving their own car, but had decided against it and had taken a taxi instead. The little one had never been in a car before, and he wanted to be able to provide comfort in case of any distress. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there,” Romana said. 

“You had work. I understand. And it is only a few hours anyway. I’m sure I can manage.”

“I’ve just taken my sleeping medication. I will be too tired to help out when I get home,” she said apologetically. 

“I will send a car to pick you up. I’m sorry I can’t do it myself but…”

“You can’t exactly leave them to their own devices,” Romana finished. “I understand.”

“Call me when you are on your way?”  He requested. “In case you still feel sleepy after you’ve landed.” 

“I will.” 

“Safe flight. I love you,” he smiled at the phone as if she could see him. 

Romana smiled too. “I look forward to being home. See you soon, Brax.” 

They both hung up, looking wistfully at their phones. 

The car pulled over. 

“I won’t be long,” Irving said. He stepped out and approached the door. 

He handed in the papers, and signed some more after paying a donation. 

He was guided down a hallway, and into a room. Several pairs of small dark eyes shot up when the door opened.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing at the playpen. 

“Please. Do you know which one is yours?” 

He crouched down and was greeted by several little tongues licking his hands. A slightly clumsy black greyhound puppy was making a beeline for him. 

“Even if I had forgotten them, they certainly haven’t forgotten me,” he said, picking the little one up carefully as if handling something invaluable. 

“They were seen by our vet earlier today, and have a clean bill of health. Do you have crate?” 

“I left it in the car,” he said. 

The puppy was growing bored just sitting in his arms and stretched up to lick Irving’s face. He gazed down at it, attempting to look unamused but instead ending up barely suppressing a smile as its eyes met his. 

The greyhound kept wriggling in Irving’s arms until he was back in the taxi and locked it in its crate. It sniffed everything in its new environment curiously, not seeming at all fazed by the movement of the car.

Irving had made sure the ground floor of their house was puppy proof, and had left everything the little one might need ready. He carried it inside, putting it down on the floor. 

“Stay there. I will get your dinner.”

He returned, finding the puppy on the couch. 

“No,” he told it, putting it back on the floor. “You are not allowed on the furniture. Look over there in the corner by the heater, there is a bed for you… granted it’s a bit big for the moment, but you will grow into it.” 

To illustrate his point he put the bowl of food on the floor. The greyhound followed him, and showed some interest in the bowl. But after eating about half of it, it returned to the couch. 

Irving sighed.

-

“I can come out and greet you at the door,” a tired Irving offered. He was half sitting, half lying on the couch, lazily petting the sleeping dog lying next to him. 

“You sound more tired than I feel,” Romana told him. “You should go to bed now. I will be there in a few minutes.” 

He could see the headlights of the taxi outside the window. He stood, careful not to disturb the puppy. “I can’t wait to see you,” he confessed. As he opened the door he heard the sound of Romana’s laughter echoing both on and off the phone. 

Romana looked up at him, dark circles under her eyes. They smiled at one another, and as the taxi left their driveway Irving made his way down to her. She let go of her suitcase and embraced him. 

Their lips met and Irving lifted Romana from the ground. She laughed against his lips.

“It’s good to see you,” she told him, as he gently put her back on her feet. “Where is our puppy?” 

“In the living room. It is already picking up bad habits.” 

“Oh?” Romana asked, taking her suitcase in one hand and one of Irving’s in the other.

“I have told it to get off the couch innumerable times.” 

“And?"

“It started crying.” 

Romana snorted. She put her suitcase down in the hall, following Irving to their living room. The puppy looked up, yawning after taking a look at her. She extended her hand and it sniffed her curiously. 

“Tomorrow you will not be allowed on the furniture,” Irving warned it. “But for tonight I will let you stay so you feel more welcome. Your bed is still in the corner, it’s warm and cozy.” He rubbed its head affectionately. 

Irving and Romana made their way upstairs, getting ready for bed. They lay down, cuddling up to one another when… 

A cry came from downstairs. It started barely audible, but as it got more and more desperate it became impossible to ignore. 

“I’ll go down and see what’s wrong,” Irving sighed. 

“It must be lonely,” Romana guessed, half asleep. “Bring it up here.” 

He hesitated. “Are you certain? They said if we let it sleep in the bed now it will think that is where it is meant to sleep.” 

“It doesn’t have to sleep in the bed,” Romana pointed out, curling up around Irving’s pillow.

He nodded, following the crying downstairs. He could hear scratching on the door as well. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said. He opened the door and the puppy stumbled out, falling over its own legs. He picked it up, and while it kept crying he went to get its bed. By the time they had made it upstairs it was half asleep again. He placed the bed by their heater so the puppy would not get cold in the night. 

“There you are,” he said, laying it down and covering it with a blanket. He returned to bed and Romana wrapped her arm loosely around him. 

Irving hummed in response. 

“I love it when you do that,” Romana said sleepily. 

“Hum?” he asked, snuggling closer to her.

“Yes,” she said. “You do it when you are happy.” 

“What shall I hum then?” He wondered. 

“Anything you want.” 

He started humming. 

“Mozart,” Romana said with a smile. 

The puppy, not yet asleep stood, and made for the bed. With very little grace it jumped into the bed, curling up by Irving’s stomach. 

“Mozart,” Irving repeated, and put the covers over the dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff isn't my favourite genre to write, but for this AU I make an exception. And you have no idea how long I have been looking forward to publishing this. Mozart is such a good doggo and it loves Brax and Romana so much, and this is why 90% of the fluffy WO thoughts I have involve the three of them and their little family. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
